Hatsumode
by Narien
Summary: La primera visita al santuario de este nuevo año, y el equipo de fútbol de Teikoku no se lo iba a perder por nada del mundo. Después de todo su actual capitán, Sakuma, quiere pedir porque este año su equipo tenga una buena fortuna, pero el equipo se encontrará con una inesperada sorpresa [Inazuma Ares/ Shonen-ai/ Leve GenKaze(? ? ? ?)]


_Hatsumode: Es un término que hace referencia a la primera visita de un santuario al comenzar el año nuevo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Hatsumode**

Así que allí estaba frente al espejo, con las usuales sandalias y calcetas blancas, que apenas se veían por su largo y ancho pantalón hakama de color rojo, en su torso aquel haori de color blanco, que estaba muy bien doblado, ordenado y pulcro. sus largas y anchas mangas cubrían su brazo al completo y casi sus manos. Un lazo de color rojo se podía ver entre los pliegues de su haori, justo por encima de su pecho. Su largo cabello lo llevaba casi suelto, una cinta roja simulaba amarrarlo, pero solo estaba allí de adorno entre las hebras turquesas de su cabello.

\- Espera… es incomodo…

\- Solo quédate quieto.- le dijo una chica, quien tenía un delineador consigo.- Solo unos minutos, me falta la mascara.

Sí, allí estaba Kazemaru, ex atleta, ex jugador y ex alumno de raimon, aquel que participó en el campeonato nacional de fútbol junto a su equipo y ganó. Actual alumno de Teikoku y miembro del club de fútbol del mismo instituto, como parte del comité de reforzamiento, y además de trabajador en un templo.

\- Listo, Hana-sama estaría muy orgullosa.- exclamó la otra chica, quien lo estaba maquillando, una castaña de cortos cabellos, que vestía igual que él, pero se veía mayor, seguramente era universitaria.

\- Dices eso cada vez que hago esto.- Kazemaru parecía desanimado, aunque siempre se sorprendía por cómo su querida colega se las arreglaba con el maquillaje, aunque según ella, él no necesitaba tanto y la verdad es que solo había puesto un poco de delineador, remarcado un poco más sus pestañas y le puso un poco de rubor en sus mejillas para darle algo de color.

\- ¡No te desanimes! Es solo una vez al año.

\- Más de una vez al año.- le corrigió serio el peliturquesa. La otra chica rió juguetona.

\- Piensa que te pagan muy bien.

\- Prefiero la ropa de hombre.

\- No digas eso, es un desperdicio.- le decía la chica.

\- Dejen de entretenerse.- otra miko más, un poco más mayor castaña entró repentinamente, vestía con su traje ceremonial, aunque su haori tenía detalles de flores. Su cabello era mucho más largo que el de Kazemaru, pero de un color negro azabache, un adorno rojo con cascabeles adornaba el lado derecho de su cabeza. A diferencia de la mirada suave y simpática de la castaña, esta nueva miko tenía una expresión más seria, se notaba que era una persona estricta, pero no por eso menos atractiva.- Ya es tiempo, vayan a sus lugares.

\- Enseguida.- exclamaron los otros dos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La castaña salió primera, apresurada. Kazemaru guardó su ropa en su bolso antes de salir, por lo que salió después de la castaña.

\- Kazemaru.- llamó la miko de cabellos oscuros, quien se había quedado en la puerta a la espera de ambos.

\- Si, ¿que ocurre?

Los ojos oscuros de la miko observaron con detenimiento las pupilas de singular color amarronado que poseía el muchacho.

\- No es nada.- terminó por responder.

\- ¿Quiere preguntar si me siento mal, verdad?

Ante esas palabras, solo recibió una mirada ofendida como respuesta.

\- Lo-lo siento, no debí…

\- Sólo ve.- ordenó, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si, lo siento, permiso.- Kazemaru dio una última reverencia antes de irse lo más rápido que le permitía aquel traje que llevaba.- "Creo que le hice enojar"- se dijo avergonzado.

El primer día del año y miles de personas en grupo o solas, venían a los templos. Kazemaru había nacido en un templo y vivido allí por varios años, antes de mudarse a una casa normal, más cerca de su secundaria. Pero en las fechas especiales, como año nuevo por ejemplo, volvía y trabajaba. No le molestaba mucho hacer dicha labor, de no ser porque le obligaban a vestir de chica, aunque era un detalle mínimo, pero tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo costumbre.

Las miko eran algo especial, tenían poderes, eran oráculos. Bueno, esas eran leyendas de antes y lo que usualmente salía en la televisión. En la realidad era completamente diferente.

\- Gracias por su compra…

Su trabajo consistía en atender a los clientes, vender amuletos de la suerte y tablillas. Hoy especialmente, estaba lleno de personas por la fecha claro está, todos pidiendo porque este fuera un buen año. Aunque por otro lado, también había gente que solo venía a ver a las mikos de los templos, en el templo donde trabajaba Kazemaru no era la excepción.

\- Kazemaru ¿puedes ir por más amuletos? Parece que los amuletos en el amor se están acabando.- exclamó la castaña, la chica quien le había maquillado. Kazemaru asintió y con cuidado salió de la tienda para ir a buscar más. Tenían un reserva en el templo, sólo debía sacar la caja de allí, tuvo que hacerse camino entre el mar de personas. Una vez conseguida la dichosa caja volvió, y parecía haber más gente de cuando fue, pero de todas formas no podía demorarse.

.

.

.

\- Dime otra vez porque estoy aquí…- exclamó Fudo, que venía caminando con el equipo de fútbol, tenía puesto un abrigo marrón, bufanda verde y orejeras oscuras para cubrir sus orejas del frío de esa estación.

\- Porque hay que pedir por la buena fortuna del equipo…- contestó Sakuma,como siempre serio.- Sobre todo con Kageyama allí…- murmuró lo último un poco irritado de solo pensar en el susodicho. Sakuma no usaba orejeras como Fudo, su cabello bastaba para proteger su cabeza, pero si usaba un abrigo muy parecido al color del uniforme de su instituto, además de una bufanda color crema.

Genda a su lado, sólo usaba un abrigo negro, parecía bastante acostumbrado al frío, ya que no tenía puesto una bufanda, pero su abrigo lo llevaba bien cerrado, para mantenerse tibio.

\- Está bastante lleno.- mencionó el portero, había unas largas filas en varias partes, además claro de muchas personas comprando cosas, caminando, tomándose fotos, turistas por allí, niños corriendo. Casi era un caos.

\- Que molestia.- comentó Fudo bastante aburrido.

\- ¿Qué hacemos primero?- preguntó el de cabello violeta, estaba justo a un lado de Fudo, también con orejeras, bufanda de color azulado oscuro, una chaqueta corta y pantalones de mezclillas.

\- Eso que importa, Narukami.- había hablado uno de lentes, quien acomodó sus anteojos y repentinamente sacó su teléfono.- Lo importante son las mikos…

Ante ese comentario, Banjou, Oono, incluso Jimon, se sonrojaron.

\- ¡Qué estás diciendo Gojou!- y allí iba Sakuma, quien golpeó al pobre de lentes en su cabeza.- ¡Somos alumnos respetables de Teikoku! ¡Ese tipo de comportamiento es inaceptable!

\- ¿y porque también estás sonrojado, Capitán?- preguntó quién era el más pequeño, en estatura, del equipo. Sakuma se sonrojo mucho más debido a las palabras de Doumen. Genda solo le sonrió tratando de apaciguar el ambiente, ya que Sakuma comenzó a gritar diciendo que no era cierto, se notaba muy nervioso y abochornado.

\- Así que vinimos aquí por tus fetiches, capitán.- soltó la bomba Fudo.

\- ¡Callate! ¡No es cierto!- grito Sakuma totalmente rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

\- Vamos, capitán.- intento calmarlo Henmi junto con Sakiyama, quienes le detuvieron para que no se peleará con Fudou, quien le miraba sonriente por haberlo provocado.

Sakuma gruño y terminó por ceder, entonces le quitó el teléfono a Gojou, para sorpresa de este último.

\- Lo confiscare hasta que nos vayamos.- le dijo, dando por finalizada aquella charla.

El equipo volvió a moverse de nuevo, tratando de ir por un camino más despejado de gente. Fue cuando por cosa del destino, del caprichoso destino, Genda se topó con una miko, o más bien chocó con ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Pero Genda reaccionó rápido rodeándole con su brazo para que no cayera al piso.

\- Lo siento mucho ¿estás bien?- pregunto Genda tan amable y caballeroso como siempre.

\- "Genda bastardo suertudo"- pensaron Sakuma, Jimon, Narukami y Banjou, incluso Sakiyama, el de cabello verde que llevaba una bufanda del mismo color que su cabello, la cual cubría hasta su boca. Se notaba la envidia de ellos.

Mientras otros como, Oono, Doumen, Henmi, más inocentemente, pensaban que la miko aquella era bastante bonita. Incluso Fudo, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, pensaba que aquella miko no estaba para nada mal, con ese traje tradicional, aquella tenue capa de maquillaje sobre sus mejillas y aquel largo cabello turquesa que caía tras su espalda.

Bueno, todos estaban pensando eso y lo muy principesco que se veía Genda repentinamente acompañado de una chica, cuando el encanto se rompió con solo una palabra de Genda.

\- ¿eh? ¿Kazemaru?-

\- Geh-…¡! -

Aquella "chica" le miró desconcertado, porque si, no era una chica, Genda pudo darse cuenta segundos después, más que nada por su aroma. Si, sonaba extraño, pero su aroma le había delatado… Esta bien, sonaba bastante extraño e incluso enfermo.

\- ...eso quiere decir…- Kazemaru, ya descubierto volteo a ver a los acompañantes de Genda que para su horror, era todo el equipo de Teikoku, demás está decir que su corazón pareció detenerse allí mismo.

Nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada, aquel silencio incomodo que se formó bastaba para saber que la situación era realmente extraña y bochornosa, tanto para Kazemaru, como para los que habían pensado que de verdad era una chica y que habían pensado que se veía "bonita".

Fueron las risas de Sakuma y Fudo quienes interrumpieron aquella bochornosa atmósfera.

\- ¡Es kazemaru!- grito Fudo, entre risas, que parecía ahogarse en ellas junto con Sakuma, casi ya estaban llorando de tanto reír. Mientras Kazemaru comenzaba a sonrojarse fuertemente. Otro que no pudo aguantar su risa, ya que se había estado conteniendo, fue Narukami, quien al final acompañó a Fudo y su capitán en sus risas contagiosas.

¿Los demás? Los demás estaban en silencio, abochornados e incómodos por eso, incluso desviaron la mirada tímidos.

\- ¡Ca-callense!- les grito Kazemaru enojado a los tres que se reían. Genda tuvo que soltarlo, porque si, lo había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo. Pero lejos de que Fudou, Sakuma y Narukami se callarán, comenzaron a reírse más, casi estaban que se caían al piso de tanto reírse y sus estómagos les dolían.

Pobre Kazemaru, no hallaba donde meterse, quería que la tierra se lo tragara pero ya, no sin antes matar a esos tres por burlarse de él.

\- Chicos, deberían dejar de reírse.- pidió Genda, para tranquilizar la situación, sentía los instintos homicidas de Kazemaru sobre sus pobres compañeros quienes solo se reían ignorantes del peligro.

\- ¿Te están molestando, Kazemaru?- la miko de largos cabellos negros apareció acompañada de la castaña, quien antes había maquillado a Kazemaru, fue allí donde todos se calmaron repentinamente.

\- "Ella impone"- pensaron Fudo y Sakuma, la de cabellos negros tenía una belleza misteriosa pero unos fríos ojos y afilada mirada.

\- oh ¿son de Teikoku, verdad?- pregunto la castaña, quien más sociable se acercó al grupo con intenciones más buenas que la de cabello negro.

\- Creía que los de Teikoku sabían comportarse.- comentó la morocha con frialdad.- Pero son tan incivilizados como cualquiera.

\- "Es bonita, pero es muy mala" - pensaron Jimon, Banjou y Oono, que no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna antes.

\- ¡No, n-no somos incivilizados! - intento hablar Sakuma, por alguna razón esa mujer daba mucho más miedo que Kageyama, así que su voz no sonó muy convencida. Sonó más bien nerviosa, e incluso pareció tartamudear. Pero la mujer los ignoró.

\- Kazemaru, ven conmigo.- ordenó la muchacha de cabellos negros. Ichirouta dejó escapar un suspiro, por lo menos ya no se reían de él, pero seguía siendo incómodo. Terminó por irse sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada a sus compañeros de instituto, ya les daría una explicación luego o quizás no.

\- Que mujer tan desagradable.- comentó Fudou, cuando se hubo ido, Sakuma a su lado asintió.

\- Pues es su carácter.- comentó la castaña, quien se había quedado allí para sorpresa de los miembros de Teikoku. Los demás miembros dieron un salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta.

\- Di-disculpa no queríamos…- intentó disculparse Sakuma, ya que habían insultado a su amiga.

La otra rió, ocultando su risa tras la manga de su haori.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Disculpa ¿a donde se llevó a Kazemaru?- Genda estaba preocupado, pensando que quizás le habían metido en un problema.

\- uhmmm, seguro Kazemaru será reprendido por armar alboroto y perder el tiempo aquí.- fue su respuesta, pero notó enseguida las caras preocupadas del grupo cuando dijo esas palabras.- No se preocupen, tampoco es como si fuera a morir. A propósito mi nombre es Kazumi Kaori, es un gusto en conocerlos.- se presentó finalmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, los otros también hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se presentaron uno por uno.

\- Espero recordar todos sus nombres.- les dijo cuando todos se presentaron.- Sabía que Kazemaru terminaría siendo descubierto.

Al final terminaron caminando juntos, Kazumi les había dicho que les daría un pequeño tour rápido ya que eran amigos de Kazemaru, además así Ichirouta estaría más tranquilo de no encontrarlos de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué Kazemaru hace este trabajo? ¿Acaso no tienen ropa para sacerdote o algo así?- preguntó el más pequeño, Doumen parecía curioso, aunque todos los estaban, pero nadie se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta.

\- Quizás le gusta vestirse de chica…- murmuró Fudou en voz baja, parecía darle poca importancia al asunto haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, pero estaba tan curioso como los demás.

\- Eso es por Hana-sama.- contestó simplemente ella.- Y bueno, su apariencia también es otro motivo.- declaró riéndose de manera nerviosa, los demás aceptaron que eso último si era cierto.- Ya saben atrae clientes así.

\- ….- nadie dijo nada al respecto, aunque todos estaban de acuerdo, otra vez.

\- Bueno, él también se crió en un templo, así que sabe muchas cosas.-

\- ¿Quien es esa Hana?- preguntó Sakuma.

\- Hana-sama es la madre de Kazemaru.- contestó la chica alegre.- Ella también era una miko, pero una un poco especial.- todos caminaban detrás de la chica, quien volteo a verlos con una expresión tétrica en su rostro, todos se detuvieron.- Podía ver a los yokai...- les dijo en tono tenebroso.

Algunos se les helo la sangre al escucharla, sobre todo al pobre Banjou, que se había puesto pálido de repente.

\- Muchos venían por su bendición, pero bueno son solo leyendas.

\- Espera…- llamo Genda.- Eso quiere decir que kazemaru también...

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- Al parecer lo único que heredó de su madre, que en paz descanse, es su apariencia.- fue su respuesta.- Además, son sólo leyendas, quizás el sacerdote del templo de ese tiempo, lo invento para traer más gente…

\- ¿Qué?- dejó escapar Sakuma asustado.

\- ¡O-oye, espera!- llamó Fudo algo alterado interrumpiendo su explicación.- ¿su madre está muerta?

\- ¿eh? ¿No lo sabían?- pregunto Kaori.

\- Claro que no lo sabíamos.- respondió Oono tan sorprendido como los demás.

\- ¿Cuando ocurrió?- pregunto Genda, por su tono se notaba alterado, preocupado y nervioso.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, no se alteren, se nota que quieren mucho a Kazemaru.- comentó sonriente.- Eso ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando Kazemaru aún era un bebé. Es una lástima que yo recuerde más sobre su madre, que su propio hijo.-

Todos se quedaron perplejos al enterarse de la noticia, se miraron entre ellos, quizás era información que ni siquiera ellos tenían derecho de saber, pero ahora la sabían.

Al final, Kaori los ayudó a conseguir amuletos, a pedir sus deseos, rezar, y los dejó en la entrada del templo, los chicos aceptaron irse, ya habían puesto demasiado incómodo a Kazemaru de todas formas, seguro que le habían reprendido bien feo. Así que se quedaron observaron todo el lugar desde lejos; desde donde estaban pudieron ver a Kazemaru, quien sonreía tan encantadoramente, que parecía una persona completamente diferente a la que veían en Teikoku. Si, esa sonrisa le favorecía mucho más que aquella expresión tan seria que siempre mostraba, por lo menos eso pensó el equipo en ese momento.

Sakuma dejó escapar una sonrisa.- Vámonos, tengo hambre.- ordenó el capitán con voz segura, y todo el equipo le siguió sin más, sin comentar nada al respecto.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día de entrenamiento en Teikoku, todos estaban haciendo sus estiramientos y calentando antes del entrenamiento.

\- La verdad es que …- hablo Jimon repentinamente, Sakuma volteo a verlo, al igual que Sakiyama.- Quizás no debimos enterarnos de eso, me refiero a lo de Kazemaru.- aclaro al ver la cara confundida de Sakuma y su compañero peliverde.

\- ¿te refieres a su difunta madre o a que se viste de mujer?- fue la pregunta de Fudo, bastante incómoda, ya que Jimon carraspeo sonrojado. Es verdad que no habían visto a Kazemaru desde ese día, hoy recién se lo encontrarían después de haberlo visto vestido como Miko.

\- No se porque Fudou molesta tanto, si él estaba tan nervioso y rojo como el capitán.- comentó Oono en voz baja a Doumen, el más pequeño solo asintió ante lo dicho, estaba totalmente deacuerdo.

\- ¿eh? ¡Escuche eso!- les gritó Akio ofuscado.

\- Claramente, me refería a lo de su difunta madre.- contestó finalmente Jimon.

\- Simplemente hagamos como si nada.- comentó Genda con tranquilidad.- No tienen de que preocuparse, vi hoy a Kazemaru antes de venir y está actuando tan normal como siempre.

Los demás se miraron poco convencidos, pero la risa de alguien desvió su atención , el de lentes, tenía en su poder una cámara y veía unas fotos en ella, mientras estaba sentado en el campo.

\- ¿Qué haces? Deberías estar calentando.- le ordenó Sakuma.- Kageyama ya a va llegar…- se acercó a él y solo pudo ver unas fotos de alguien muy conocido por él y el equipo.

\- Creí que les gustaría ver estas fotos…- comentó el de lentes, sonriendo de manera casi macabra.

\- ¡¿Cómo…?!- Sakuma se sonrojo enseguida.- ¡GOJOU!- le gritó el capitán, todo el equipo se acercó a ver que ocurría.

\- Es Kazemaru… - comentó Henmi al ver las fotografías que Gojou había tomado.

\- Ahora sabemos porque estabas tan silencioso luego de que el capitán te quitará el teléfono.- comentó Banjou.- Si Kazemaru se entera te va a matar.- le menciono.

Gojou había sacado fotos de Kazemaru cuando se encontró con Genda, luego con ellos, cuando estaba gritando, incluso había fotos de las otras dos chicas que estaban allí. Luego las fotos cambiaron a otro lugar.

\- Un momento… ¿lo seguiste?- preguntó Fudo, al ver que había una foto de la pelinegra y de Kazemaru de espaldas. Gojou asintió, sonriendo ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso?

\- Eso no esta nada bien.- le regaño Sakuma, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque al final todos estaban mirando la cámara, porque si, querían ver más, tenían mucha curiosidad.

Las siguientes fotos eran de Kazemaru haciendo una reverencia a la chica mayor, aquella mujer de mirada fría. Al parecer disculpándose, se notaba por su expresión en aprietos que estaba siendo regañado. Al final había una foto donde la mujer palmeaba la cabeza de Kazemaru con ternura, para sorpresa de los chicos, incluso del propio Kazemaru, como se podía ver su expresión en aquella fotografía.

\- No es tan mala persona.- comentó Narukami, que le había tenido mucho miedo aquella mujer desde un principio. Los otros asintieron.- Pero eso es espiar.- acusó el defensa número 4.- Te meterás en problemas.- le molesto.

Después habían fotos de Kazemaru vendiendo en el templo, sonriendo cálidamente y con tanta naturalidad, que pensaron que era otra persona. Fudou estaba más que sonrojado por aquello, aunque también preocupado, se estaba preguntando si de verdad Kazemaru disfrutaba estando aquí, en Teikoku.

Genda por otro lado había estado mirando en silencio las fotos, para luego alejarse del grupo, que siguieron viendo las fotos y comentando en voz baja. Justo después de eso, alguien carraspeo, todos pensaron que era Kazemaru y se asustaron, pero era alguien mucho peor, se les helo la sangre al ver al mismísimo Kageyama observándoles de manera seria. Bueno, nunca sonreía después de todo.

El comandante acercó su mano hacia Gojou.

\- Entrega la cámara.- ordenó Kageyama. Gojou dudo un poco, pero sabía que si no lo hacia su posición en el equipo estaba en riesgo, al igual que sus demás compañeros. Trago saliva y no tuvo más remedio que entregarla.

Luego de eso, se formó un largo e incómodo silencio, donde Kageyama, el comandante del equipo de fútbol de Teikoku, estaba revisando la cámara de Gojou.

"Acabamos de hacer algo terrible"- pensó Sakuma.

"Ahora ¿qué? Kazemaru va estar muy molesto"- Pensaba Banjou pálido, todos tan nerviosos como él.

\- Si tienen tiempo para perderlo en esto, deberían entrenar.- fueron las palabras de Kageyama, quien apagó la cámara, abrió un compartimiento de ella y sacó una pequeña memoria, la cual rompió con sus manos y la dejó caer al pasto. Gojou casi grita, pero se contuvo, sin embargo, la palidez y el terror en su expresión era obvia: Gojou no había hecho copias de aquellas fotos.

Con esas palabras y no sin antes entregarle la cámara a su dueño, Kageyama comenzó a alejarse, para alivio de los demás, que pensaron que serían regañados.

\- "¿Es-está protegiendo a Kazemaru?"- se preguntaron todos juntos sin saberlo, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por aquello. Todos excepto Gojou, que miraba la memoria rota mientras lloraba un montón por su mala suerte.

Justo en ese momento llegaba Kazemaru, con su usual uniforme de deportes de Teikoku y su coleta, todo normal. Eso quería decir que el entrenamiento iba a comenzar, sin mediar muchas palabras, todos comenzaron a ir a sus lugares.

\- Kazemaru…- llamo Genda antes de que comenzará el entrenamiento, Ichirouta volteo a verlo y como siempre el defensa tenía esa expresión seria.- Podrías sonreír un poco más, te ves mucho mejor así.- había sido el comentario sincero e inocente de Genda, solo que no recibió una sonrisa de parte del ex-velocista si no una mirada mucho más enojada.

\- Solo porque sabes un poco más de mí no te da el derecho de ser engreído, Genda.- fue la seca respuesta que le dio, para alejarse del portero bastante molesto.

\- ¿eh? No lo decía… con esa… intención…- intento decir Genda.- Kazemaru…- pero el defensa número doce ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

\- Bien hecho romeo.- comentó Fudou con molestia, quien había estado atento a lo que decían. Genda sonrió nervioso y preocupado a la vez, que iba hacer, ya comenzaba el entrenamiento, y Kazemaru se había puesto a dar las órdenes recibidas por el comandante.

\- Le pediré disculpas después.- se dijo así mismo el portero, siendo bastante positivo con respecto al tema con Kazemaru, después de todo ambos se llevaban muy bien y sabía cómo convencerlo de que lo perdonará. Genda se tenía mucha confianza cuando se trataba de Kazemaru.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldito Genda y su confianza xD

Hey! Este fic fue hecho gracias a mis locas ideas en twitter, PERO también me inspiraron con la idea estas dos lindas personas: **yeojachingu_jk** y **RynSLR** (nombres de sus twitter para que sigan sus cuentas).

Genda es raro a que no? Fudo estaba celoso? uhmmmm acaso Sakuma tiene un fetiche? Preguntas que no serán respondidas hoy, ni nunca xD porque es solo un oneshot uwu Así que os dejo a su imaginación

tomatazos? preguntas? criticas? Haganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios.

Y ya esta :D!


End file.
